Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Reptile
Bio His home realm of Zaterra is gone, mysteriously destroyed ages ago. Reptile is the last known surviving member of his race. He has since made Outworld his home. Shao Kahn has made use of Reptile's mastery and stealth to spy on suspected traitors and slay known enemies of the empire. But the knowledge that he is the last of his kind gnaws at Reptile. He would give anything, kill anyone, if it would bring his realm back from the abyss. Self-pity fuels his aggression as he inflicts suffering and death on others. Kombat Characteristics Powers and abilities At his debut, Reptile's powers were borrowed from the cryomancer descendant, Sub-Zero, and the hellfire specter, Scorpion. By the time of MKII, he is given his own powers (albeit they shared slight similarity to Sub-Zero's, like his power slide and force ball). Reptile appears to take abilities from several reptilian creatures. As a Saurian, Reptile remains mostly human in appearance. However, like Scorpion, the mask and the skin behind it are merely a thorough guise to his true lizard form (whereas Scorpion's mask reveals a flaming skull). However, he appears to remove his mask more often than Scorpion. His saliva is composed of powerful, corrosive fluids that can easily burn right through steel, much like acid. He also can fire concussive blasts of homing energy. Reptile's distinguishing trait is his ability to render himself completely invisible. As revealed in one piece of art for Deadly Alliance, a Saurian's appearance is human-like for the most part. However, the longer they are separated from one another, the more their human guises degrade and vanish over time until their true forms are revealed. The change is more than skin deep as it also can affect the mind as well. Saurians who lose their disguises completely will begin to regress into primal fits of blind rage, attacking both friend and foe. As shown in the Mortal Kombat: Oblivion comics, Reptile can render anyone in an area invisible, as he managed to sneak himself, D'Vorah, Ferra and Torr behind Red Dragon soldiers bodyguarding Goro, allowing a surprise attack. In MKO, Reptile's Noxious variation makes him exhale a green poisonous gas from his body, which damages the opponent if him/her simply stands close to him. In the Nimble variation he gains the ability to move and attack at incredibly fast speeds, much like some sorts of lizards. Variations * Noxious: '''Gains a persistent noxious cloud that inflicts unblockable damage. A green, insect polluted noxious cloud surrounds his body. * '''Deceptive: '''Gains various stages of invisibility. Mask is removed. * '''Nimble: '''Gains the ability to increase speed and slow the opponent. A snake is enfolded around his waist. Character Trait '''Poisonous Barrier: W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Acid Spit:' Reptile removes his mask and spits acid at the opponent. Sometimes, the jet of acid spit would hinder the opponent for a very short time as the steam from the acid burns away at the opponent's skin. In MKII to UMK3, it appears as a thick jet spit of acid. In MK4, it appears as a stream of acid bubbles and in MK:DA onwards, a ball of acid. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Acid Stream. Reptile spews a stream of acid. **In MKO, the enhanced version is called Acid Puddle. Reptile spews acid in front of himself to form a puddle of it. The opponent will take damage over time as long as they stand on it. *'Power Slide:' Reptile slides across the floor to the enemy, hitting them and sending them flying into the air. In Shaolin Monks, MK 2011 and MKO, Reptile secretes a trail of slime when he slides similar to the ice trail the one Sub-Zero leaves when he does. In MK 2011 and MKO this is called Slide. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011, MKO) ** In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Slime Trail. Reptile slides at a further distance and will hit the airborne opponent with two kicks. ** In MKO, the enhanced version is called Slippery Slide, which has armor. *'Klaw Pounce:' Reptile leaps and slashes his opponent with both claws to knock them back. This was once a combo ender in MK 2011. In MKX, there are close and far versions of this move, which strike opponents at sweep and jump distances respectively. If timed right, he can also avoid certain projectiles by going above them with this attack's leap. (MK 2011, MKO) **The enhanced version Klaw Bounce has armor and knocks the enemy in the air when it hits, allowing for a juggle. *'Klaw Swipe:' Reptile swipes one of his claws at the opponent to knock them back. (MKO) **The enhanced version Klaw Slash has armor and knocks the enemy in the air when it hits, allowing for a juggle. *'Running Serpent:' Reptile swiftly runs behind the opponent and delivers a successful elbow into their face. In MK 2011, this is called Elbow Dash. In MKO it's called Reptilian Dash, which has Reptile leave a slime trail behind as he charges and strike the enemy with a punch, and not an elbow, to knock them back. (UMK3, MKT, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Reptilian Elbow. Reptile follows up with an uppercut that knocks his opponent down. **In MKO, the enhanced version is called Reptilian Smash. Reptile follows up with an uppercut that knocks the opponent in the air, allowing for a juggle. *'Slow Force Ball:' Reptile projects a green ball of energy or acid that slowly moves toward the opponent. When it hits the opponent, he/she is propelled toward Reptile. In Shaolin Monks, the green projectile homes towards opponents. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Slow Mega Ball. The size of the ball is larger, causes more damage, and travels slower. **In MKO, the enhanced version is called Creeping Slimeball, which travels much slower than the original one. Both the Slow Forceball and the Creeping Slimeball can also be enhanced into a Floating Ball after they've been fired. This will stop them in place at any point of the arena, where they'll will stay for some moments to block the opponent's way. *'Fast Force Ball:' A faster version of the Slow Force Ball. (UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Fast Mega Ball. The size of the ball is larger, it travels faster, and causes more damage. **In MKO, the enhanced version is called Fast Slimeball, which travels even faster than the normal version. As with the slow variant, both the Fast Forceball and the Fast Slimeball can be enhanced into a Floating Ball after they've been fired. Noxious - Exclusive Moves *'Poison Gas:' Reptile increases the size and density of the noxious gas cloud he has around him, which causes it to do more damage more quickly and at a wider area for some time. (MKO - Noxious Variation) **The enhanced version Toxic Fumes inflicts twice the damage of Poison Gas and forms an even greater poison cloud. Deceptive - Exclusive Moves *'Chameleon:' Reptile disappears or reappears in a puff of smoke. In UMK3, Reptile could not reappear unless he was hit. In Armageddon, Reptile can still turn invisible, though his weapon will remain visible. In MK 2011 this is called Invisibility and grants a small damage boost to any attack landed under this status, although his body will still distort the light and denote his position. In MKO this is called Stealth and will make him partially invisible, like in MK 2011, or completely invisible, if the button is held down for some time. Both in MK 2011 and MKO, hitting him will turn him visible again, even if he blocks the attack. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO - Deceptive Variation) ** In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Vanish. Reptile will turn completely invisible, leaving no light distortion to help determine where he is as well as a better damage boost. ** In MKO, the enhanced version is called Invisibility and armors Reptile while he gets invisible. He will turn completely invisible instantly, without the need of the button being held down. Nimble - Exclusive Moves *'Basilisk:' Reptile will concentrate for a second to move at great speeds, being able to perform many combos that were previously impossible. Time and his opponent will slow down while Reptile will move and attack much faster, and the screen will become green. However, he will lose his ability to block as long as the effect lasts, and it will end instantly if he gets hit or if he does his Throw attack. After Basilisk wears off, it will take some time for Reptile to be able to use it again. (MKO - Nimble Variation) **The enhanced version Basilisk Runner makes the effect last longer and decreases the time Reptile takes to concentrate and activate it. X-Ray Move * Reptile Disfunction: Reptile charges the opponent to grab their head and dislocate their jaw, then gouges their eyes with his claws before crushing the opponent's skull into the ground, cracking it and further damaging the jaw. Super Move * Tricky Lizard: Reptile uses his two fingers and pokes his opponent in the eyes with them. As the opponent holds his/her face in pain, Reptile roundhouse kicks the opponent and then claws him/her in the face. He then bashes the opponent's head onto his knee and twists his/her neck and then kicks him/her down to the ground. He then finishes by vomitting acid onto him/her, doing massive damage to him/her. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Slimed All Over: Reptile vomits slime onto his opponent, melting the flesh off of the screaming opponent's head all the way down to the waist. Reptile then runs to the melting opponent and grabs his/her head, only to tear in half the opponent's entire upper body. * Egged To Death: Reptile flings his tongue around his opponent's neck and rips his/her head off. He swallows it and starts laying a yellowish colored egg with dark green spots all over it. He holds it up like a football and throws it towards the headless opponent's torso, leaving a big gaping hole. One second later, the headless corpse blows up into pieces, followed by the opponent's skull, which turns out to be inside the egg, falling onto the ground. * Face Rip: Reptile digs his claws into his opponent's jaw and pushes it back, ripping his/her face off. He then puts it in front of his own face like a mask, much like Leatherface. X-Ality * Sneaky Lizard: Reptile turns invisible. His opponent starts looking everywhere, wondering what's going on until the invisible Reptile jams his claws into the opponent's chest, breaking through the ribcage and crushing the lungs into a bloody explosion. He then zips out and reappears behind the opponent, grabbing his/her head from behind. He gouges the opponent's eyes with his claws and then finishes it all by twisting his/her neck. He let's go of the brutalized opponent who falls on his/her stomach and Reptile turns visible again. Brutalities *'Acid Wash:' Reptile does an Acid Spit aimed into the opponent's mouth, which then covers it and chokes them. (MKO) *'Heart Attack:' Reptile does a Tongue Slap that is strong enough to open a hole into his opponent's chest and rip the heart out. He then proceeds to eat it. (MKO) *'Bo Dash:' Reptile does a Reptilian Dash at the opponent and delivers a punch before decapitating them with an uppecut. The opponent's body falls over, while the stub leaks blood and putrid green smoke. (MKO - Noxious Variation) *'Puke:' Reptile grabs his opponent in a Swamp Slam to puke acid onto their face. The acid then melts away the flesh as he slams them against the floor. (MKO - Deceptive Variation) *'Knee Kapper:' Reptile quickly Slides into the opponent's legs with the Basilisk effect on, destroying their shins with the great speed of the attack. (MKO - Nimble Variation) *'Bubble Head:' Reptile performs his Acid Spit attack, only instead of choking them, this results in the acid encasing the opponent's head in an acid bubble as it hits their mouth, separating their head from the body, and while the latter collapses, the bubble will float in place with the severed head inside it, rotating the head. (MKO - Secret) *'Bubble Burst:' Reptile performs his Bubble Head Brutality, only while the head is rotating inside the bubble, the head explodes, changing the acid ball with their blood. (MKO - Secret) *'Get Rektile: '''Reptile simply uppercuts the opponent's upper torso off of their body. Reptile must be invisible in order to perform this. (''MKOXL - Secret - Deceptive Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * After Rain Comes... Death!: Reptile spews acid into the air. The acid then comes down in the form of acid rain, which falls on Reptile. As he gets hit by his own acid, his skin melts off, killing him. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His appearance from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Reptile * Unlockable Kostume 2: His design from Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * Unlockable Kostume 3: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat 9 * DLC Kostume 1: Damned Reptile * DLC Kostume 2: Reptile mortal kombat * Kosplay DLC 1: Greninja from Pokemon * Kosplay DLC 2: Wally Gator * Kosplay DLC 3: Killer Croc from The Batman * Kosplay DLC 4: Talon from Primal Rage * Horror Skin: Kraken, same as in Mortal Kombat: Oblivion Battle Intro Reptile walks onto the battlefield, invisible. He then makes himself visible and says, “I will rip your throat out!” Victory Pose Reptile removes his mask and lashes his tongue at the camera, and then snarls. Quotes Rival Ending After decades of not reuniting with his Raptor brethren, Reptile took it upon himself to take the planet Sauria as his newfound home. In order to do so, however, he must fight General Scales for the throne. Reptile has killed General Scales and has now taken his spot as leader of the SharpClaw tribe. Category:MK Vs Nintendo